


Love Taste

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also based off Michelle but not really, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Based off of Sex With A Ghost but not really, Demons, Haunted Houses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a summer of terrifying experiences travelling the United States, Dream and Sapnap decide to settle down in an old victorian, one that you would never expect two famous ghost hunters to live in. When their already shabby dream turns into a nightmare of missing items and waking up to the feeling of being choked, how will they cope?Enter George, a bound demon from the early 80’s who just wanted to escape from his anchored house, even if that means hurting people that he’s grown to care about.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Further relationship tags to be added
Kudos: 19





	Love Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! If you read my previous works (they're deleted) no you did not ♡. I have been developing this idea for about a week now and may turn this into a full fledged story ^_^ the mature tag is so kids do not interact. If you are under 13, do not read this story, due to my own personal comfort. There probably will be sex, but I'll separate it no worries!

Dream awoke with a groan, his head pounding as he got up from the cot he was laying on in the hotel room. He looked around, the boringness of every other hotel experience ever seeping into his vision and making his head hurt even more. Sapnap was sleeping on the twin bed that was stuffed in the corner of the small room, and was snoring loudly. Dream almost rolled his eyes at that, he knew his boyfriend was a loud sleeper but he didn’t realize it was this bad, usually Dream would awaken after Sapnap had already eaten breakfast. Today was strange though, it was barely 5am, Dream guessed looking out the blinds, and he was already up. 

Today was moving day. 

He and Sapnap had been planning this since Dream was seventeen and they were just teens messing around, moving in together in a far away city and living out their dreams as famous stars. He just wished it went differently than it did right now. They were both in debt, the only reason they were able to get the house was due to it being "in unlivable conditions'' as the sweet old real estate manager explained to him. But whatever, he and Sapnap just needed a rest from all the travelling they've been doing this year, and nothing is better than buying a house with your high school (well, online) sweetheart and settling down. It was almost romantic, Dream mused, being poor together. Then he remembers that he literally can't afford underwear and sighs. Nevermind. 

He groaned again, his head still hurting from what he assumed was a broken tooth from last weekend's episode of their ghost hunting show, and got up. It was a bit difficult, due to the cot being made for someone of way less of a stature than him, but he had lost in rock paper scissors so he had to take it. He gently looked towards Sapnap, finding him sleeping soundly and he smiled a bit. He was gonna have to be a bitch and wake him up though. He gathered all his strength, lord knows how Sapnap yells, and grabbed a pillow to hit his boyfriend with. 

As he swung it, he was surprised at a hand coming out and (attempting) to stop it. Of course, Sapnap wasn't as slick as he liked to seem and failed miserably, making Dream hit half of his face and half of his head, which resulted in a screech from the black haired man. 

Dream's ears rung. When will he ever get peace? 

"You dickhead!" Sapnap yelled, and hit Dream with a different pillow, landing right on the blond's face. He smirked as he heard a pained "ow! What the fuck pandas!" from the other and lazily got up from his sleepy position to face the other man. "Give me a kiss dumbass," he complained, and grabbed Dream's hoodie to make the other his height. 

The kiss was short, but promising, and they both smiled into it before pulling away. 

"You ready to move big bitch baby?" Dream asked, and sat down on the bed beside Sapnap, looking at the ground as if it would make this conversation less awkward. They both knew how terrible this decision was, but they didn't have any other choices left. Both their parents had been unaccepting of their relationship, and the hotels became too expensive as they travelled from state to state to get content for their slowly growing YouTube channel. The house was the last resort, and neither of them really wanted it, but it was all they could afford. 

Sapnap took Dream's slightly larger hand in his and stroked it for a second. "I'm doin' fine… what are you thinking about Dream?" 

"Nothing… just how stupid your face is." 

Sapnap snorted, and threatened him with another pillow fight, and everything was ok for a few minutes. They chattered about various things while getting ready, mostly about the new house, their channel, and how much they loved each other. 

Then there was a knock on the door, and the illusion faded. They were two kids, twenty and eighteen, who were stuck in a low class hotel which they were about to get kicked out of, with no familiar support, who also happened to be gay. It was a difficult thing to swallow. 

Dream and Sapnap shared a look, and cautiously Dream opened the door, being greeted by a very unamused maid. 

"You've been staying here for a day over your limit," she quipped, and raised a hand to her hip, "I know how some of you people are but I can't excuse this behavior. You leave in an hour or I call the cops." Her voice was strangled, like she had smoked a pack a day ever since she was in the womb, but it still got the message across. Dream nodded dumbly, and Sapnap held up a thumbs up to the lady, and she hardened her stare. "I mean it boys, kids these days, gosh," she spoke, and turned away from the door, walking painfully slow back through the halls. Dream let out a sigh of relief. 

"Guess we gotta get moving then, huh Sappitus?" 

"Shut up gayass," Sapnap replied, and then they both started packing. 

Dream's head still hurt. 

It was going to be a long day. 

~

They arrived at the house in around 2 hours, taking their damn sweet time to pack and ordering food on the way to their new abode. When they did arrive, however, things darkened on their moods. It turns out the house was in even worse condition than they had thought. The windows had been opened up for at least a week, and as Dream stepped through, he also happened to step on a rat. Which, hey, at least he killed it but also, gross as fuck. The house itself was beautiful, however, from the outside. It was an old white Victorian that was smack in the middle of an unkempt lawn and a few rose bushes, which would make for a great thumbnail, Sapnap thought. Dream disagreed, saying that they would dox themselves immediately. 

The house itself was situated on top of a hill, making it seem even creepier than before, and it was surrounded by nothingness for about 3 miles, making it as though Dream and Sapnap couldn’t escape. Which, hey, was a bonus for them not getting tracked by crazy fans, but ff there was an emergency, they both knew it would be even harder than before to get to a hospital. But, whatever, as long as there was a roof over them. The outside was a dusty white, and there were few windows, the ones there were were left open, and it had a seemingly spiral roof for part of it. It was, if it were in better conditions and seeing better days, a very pretty house. Why was it in the middle of nowhere? Not even the realtor could tell you that. 

Sapnap gently put down his suitcase at the top of the second floor, and then stretched his arms above his head. He was already sore, being crammed in their shitty honda for two hours, and was about ready to nap. Except, he couldn’t, there were things he had to do that Dream would bitch about if he didn’t. Such as… He looked towards the direction of the bedroom, and smiled softly. He was glad that they were finally settling down. As he entered the bedroom, a cold brush of air went through him, making him shutter. Damn windows, he thought, as he headed towards the direction of the only window in the only bedroom and closed it. 

The bedroom did not come with a bed, which was standard, but a man could dream. Instead, he had to lay out two thick sleeping bags on the carpeted floor, cringing slightly at the feel of the carpet on his feet. It was crusty, which is something no one should have to use describing a fucking carpet. The rest of the time in the bedroom was spent fixing the light, dusting off the fan, and cleaning up the disgusting restroom, and by the time he was done it was already getting dark.

He decided to bug his boyfriend, and went for the door, when he felt a cold draft against him. He looked around at the window and sighed. He could have sworn he closed it early but, hey, whatever. He closed the window and headed downstairs.

Downstairs, Dream was complaining even more about his headache from that morning, and they both decided to relax for the rest of the day. 

As dusk turned to night, they huddled up in the thin covers of the sleeping bags, and soon fell asleep. 

The window was open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and suggestions and critique are all very greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
